When using a camera to photograph a scene including elements far in the distance (hereinafter, also referred to as a “distant scene”), light reflected off the distant elements is scattered due to the effects of moisture and dust contained in the atmosphere, for example, as the light propagates through the air. Hence, the intensity of light reaching the camera is lower, diminishing the contrast in the image taken by the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,768B1 offers one example for resolving this problem by adjusting the brightness in each region of an image based on the distance to the subject.